No Goodbyes
by Dali2theLlamasquared
Summary: A little fluff in this one, just because I felt like it! I hope you like the songfic! It's HG, by the way! Enjoy!


Hey, look!!! I'm writing my third songfic!!! Whoo-hoo!!! I'm on a roll, here!!! This song is called "No Goodbyes" by a brother/sister singing duo named LaRue. Maybe you've heard of them. Hope you enjoy the fic!!! And thanks, Spirit of Rain, for supporting me in my songfic trials!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter; JKR does!!! Lucky her!!! And the song is owned by LaRue, so I'm not making money off of either the characters of HP or the song!!!

________________________________________________________________________

__

If I could look back on me what would I see?

He looked into his mirror, his eyes shining with a hidden joy. He checked his appearance. He wanted to look good for his wedding, didn't he? Of course!

He straightened his tie a centimeter more to the right. "There, perfect!" he exclaimed. Then, he looked in the mirror again. This time, he looked at his face, the lines on his skin and the weather-beaten look about him.

He had gone through much. Too much for any regular man to bear. But he was no ordinary man. Or, to others, he wasn't. To others, he was the survivor of the killing curse, the defeater of the Dark Lord. He was the "famous" Harry Potter.

His lines on his face had come from worry and stress. Worry over his friends, his comrades, the entire population of the world. The stress that came with being the leader of an organization fighting against the Dark Lord and any other evil that sprang up. His eyes held knowledge and wisdom beyond his years. By this time, they looked kind of like Dumbledore's.

Poor Dumbledore! He had been killed in the fight. Now, Minerva McGonagall was headmistress of Hogwarts, and a good thing, too! They needed her cool and collected self to keep calm during the fight, and now that she was headmistress, she could keep the frenzied feelings of everyone at bay.

Many had died that day, many that weren't ready. Like Fred Weasley. George was crushed when he found out. He still hadn't gotten over it, even though it had been over a year since the battle.

__

I'd see this as a dream coming to a place that's

Been our heart and soul

He remembered when he had finally killed him. He felt light-headed, dizzy, about to collapse. He remembered a hot flash go over his forehead, then, the feeling of mud, dirt, grass, and blood beneath him. The last thing he remembered was a voice, soft and sweet, calling to him, telling him to hold on, that there was still so much to happen...so much to happen...not done yet...

He woke up a week and a half later to see Ginny staring at him intently, willing him to awaken. He could still remember...

"Harry!!!" She had lunged at him and gripped him in a rib-cracking hug. "Harry!!!"

"Yes, Ginny?" he had replied as he gasped for breath.

"Oh, Harry!!! Don't you ever do that to me again!!! Do you hear me, Harry!!! Never do that to me again! You had me worried sick! I have a mind to..."

"You know, sis, I think it'd be nice if you would let him breathe," commented Ron, smirking at Harry. "He would still like to live, you know." She immediately let go, letting his head drop onto his pillow very suddenly.

"Now that you've given your advice, Mr. I-know-everything-cuz-I'm-married-to-Hermione, you can leave." He obeyed. Reluctantly, true, but he obeyed.

"Ginny," whispered Harry.

"You shouldn't be talking, Harry!!! You need your strength. You shouldn't be wasting your energy on talking to me!"

"But..."

"Harry Potter!!! Stop this instant!!! I..."

"Will you marry me?"

"...not toler...what?"  


"I love you. Will you marry me?"

She stood there, stunned, then said, "Yes." Just a simple, three letter word that can change people's lives. That's all. And it was about to change his life forever.

__

Falling faster into time

The wedding was about to begin. He stood underneath the arch over his head, waiting for Ginny to walk down the aisle. As he waited for the music to begin, he realized that he had been waiting for this for a long time. Suddenly it was. It was as if everything was on fast forward. 

He remembered seeing her in her wedding gown. It was a simple white dress, yet extremely elegant. She held a bouquet of lilies and white roses. Her flaming red hair was up in curls. Her beautiful eyes stared into his, bright with happiness and excitement. He remembered holding hands with her, then, putting a ring on her finger, then "I do." Suddenly, they were kissing a long, wonderful, delightful kiss, full of life and promise.

All of a sudden, they were being showered with sparks from people's wands, saluting the happy couple. The reception was held in the Weasley's back yard (and don't worry; there were no gnomes).

The festivities were over. Everyone had gone home. It was about two in the morning. Harry and Ginny were to leave for their honeymoon the next morning. 

"Well, husband, did you have a nice night?" asked Ginny as she slipped her shoes off her feet.

"Wonderful; and you?"

"Same." 

__

I don't know how long or far we'll go

But I know that you've been my hear and soul

We've done it all with no regrets

Suddenly, she began to silently cry.

"Ginny? Ginny, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Harry; it's stupid."

"What is it? C'mon, I'm your husband now." He puffed out his chest. "You can tell anything to your man!" She giggled, then snuggled up to him.

"It's really nothing, Harry. It's just that, well, it's never going to be the same."

"What isn't going to be the same?"

"Our lives."

"Of course not! I'll finally have edible breakfasts and you'll have wonderful back massages every night!"

"Not that, Harry; it's just that I worry. I worry about the past and how it will affect the future. I mean, even though the Dark Lord's dead, some of the people that were on his side are still alive. I'm just worried for you, that's all. I'm sorry if I'm angering you."

"Why would you anger me?" he said, his voice showing his surprise. "I've thought about the same, too. But we can't worry about it now. We've got long lives to live out. We still have to have children and see them in Hogwarts and have them get married and then bounce grandchildren on our knees...We have so much to live for. Don't cry, Ginny. Just smile and embrace the life we've been given."

"Do you know, you always make me feel so silly after you tell me stuff like that."

"Really? Do you want me to stop saying that kind of 'stuff'?"

"Never, Harry, never..." And with that, they fell asleep in each others' arms.

__

And in the end I want to say

No goodbyes

Just smile

Don't cry

To embrace

Life live in this time

No goodbyes

Just smile

Don't cry

To embrace

Life live in this time

________________________________________________________________________

Well, did you like it? Not like it? Was it too gushy? Was it too sentimental? Was there too much funny stuff going on? Did it give off too much of that warm and fuzzy feeling? If you'd tell me by reviewing, that'd be great!!! Thanks!!!


End file.
